Satellite Seven
Satellite Seven is an action-adventure platform video game developed by Skymount and distributed by Steam. Announced on June 10, 2015, the game was released on September 6 of the same year after being approved through Steam Greenlight. Although developed as a prototype for a class project by the Skymount developers, Satellite Seven ended up being expanded on after the team began their venture in the video game industry. On December 20 of 2015, Satellite Seven was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One after much anticipation and requests. A 2.5D game, Satellite Seven takes place on Ganymede, the seventh of Jupiter's 67 satellites (and where the title of the game comes from). The story concerns a crew of astronauts sent to retrieve minerals from one of the many mining operations on the planet's moon. The journey turns disastrous when the astronauts and miners are attacked by mysterious humanoid creatures and are subsequently separated. The rest of the story follows Salem, one of the astronauts, as he tries to reunite with his lost crew and escape the moon. Gameplay Satellite Seven combines the action-adventure genre with platforming, stealth, and puzzle elements. Most of the game requires that the player navigate various perils and subvert enemies rather than directly confront them. Throughout the game, the player controls Salem, who is incapable of direct combat, but can traverse various obstacles such as ledges, platforms, vents, and ladders. Salem can also interact with the environment by pushing and pulling objects, turning switches and valves, and more. This comes in handy during situations where Salem needs to get by enemies or solve puzzles. The enemies that the player encounters vary greatly. Each enemy is considered part of a hive mind called The Taken. The Taken directs enemies in certain capacities and each enemy has their own strengths and weaknesses. The most generic enemy you encounter are shumbling, moaning creatures that can hurt Salem, but not kill him instantly. Other enemies can kill you instantly or leave you stunned and exposed to danger. Salem can find various gadgets that can improve his skills or give him access to new abilities that can assist with certain areas. For example, Salem can find and equip insulation boots which can bypass areas that are electrified. Other gadgets include a jetpack, lighter, teleportation module, and invisibility belt. At times, the player can control MOIRA, who can unlock doors or hack terminals. MOIRA can also use various networked objects against enemies or to help Salem progress. The player can switch between MOIRA and Salem by pressing the touchpad or shift key. Synopsis Plot The Ark, a space ship appointed by the Unified Territories of Luna, has arrived on Ganymede to retrieve a large shipment of valuable minerals and return them to the Moon safely. The mission turns disastrous when the Ark's power supply mysteriously shuts down during take-off. The ship crash lands on the far side of the moon, leaving the crew stranded; with comms down, they are unable to call for help. Sawyer, the mission advisor and captain of the Ark, sends Salem, one of the assistants hired for the retrieval, out to locate a nearby operation and seek assistance from the miners. During the trip, Salem's oxygen supply starts to deplete, and he nearly suffocates once he sees a shaft in the distance and makes it inside. There, he replenishes his oxygen tank and proceeds further into the shaft. Encountering several odd occurrences such as lights flickering and terminals activating and subsequently deactivating, Salem discovers a miner who appears to have been mauled to death hanging off a ledge. Salem investigates, but a small creature ambushes the astronaut and nearly manages to kill him before Salem uses a shovel to crush it. Scared and confused, Salem exits the shaft and returns to the Ark to find that the rest of the crew are gone. However, the ship's power supply has been restored. Deciding to sync his PDA with the ship's artificial intelligence, Salem attempts to contact the miners they retrieved the minerals from, but gets no response. After a while, he decides to send a distress signal to the Moon, but there's not enough data to send the signal successfully. Frustrated, Salem flies the ship to the initial site where he and his crew retrieved the minerals. Exiting the ship, Salem finds that the site appears to be deserted; the miners they previously met are no longer there. Salem enters the primary mine shaft and traverses several obstacles along the way, eventually learning that the miners' explosives detonated and destroyed some of the caves. Characters *'Salem: '''the main protagonist. *'MOIRA:' the artificial intelligence of the ''Ark. *'Sawyer:' the captain of the Ark. *'Serge:' the Ark's combat overseer. *'Suzen:' the Ark's chief technician. *'The Taken:' an enigmatic alien hive mind that assimilates other beings and mutates them accordingly. Enemies *'Hobblers: '''the common enemy you face. Hobblers are mostly neutral, but can attack if you get too close. They are easy to distract and can be dispatched if there are suitable objects in the environment. *'Rushers:' these enemies charge and try to pummel you. *'Critters:' small bug-like enemies that are responsible for assimilating victims into the hive mind. *'Spormers:' tall, lanky enemies that emits a gaseous sedative from boils on their skin. *'Bombers:' crawling enemies with multiple limbs that speed towards you in an attempt to explode and take you with them. Bombers explode via a large sac on their backs which they can intentionally burst, emitting a violent burst of pressure and energy. Achievements *'A Simple Mission:' Complete the game. *'Help!: Seek sanctuary. *'''Anybody?: Mission aborted. *'Sore for Eyesight:' Nice to see you again, MOIRA. *'Rocky Horror:' Find a sign of life. *'Good Morning, Ganymede:' Signal amplified. *'What Now?:' You have 9 hours. *'Sawyer Alive, Eh?: '''Chain of command reinstated. *'Crossroads:' No turning back now. *'She's Just Sleeping:' Are you too late?... *'Two Minutes to Madness:' ...Yes. *'Freak of Nature:' ...No. *'Lost Behind:' You still have some time left. *'Surefire:' Bulk and beauty. *'Last One Out:' Time to leave. *'Twist of Fate:''' Change of plan. Category:Aphelion819 Category:Skymount Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Platformer Category:Stealth Games Category:Puzzle Games